A New Destiny
by KiraLacus
Summary: What if after the sandsound invasion the sandaime lived what if Naruto left to train with Jiraiya earlier than normal what if a girl went with him surpris pairing


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it

This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind in the reviews and know that almost all information I used on Yugao is completely made up I don't know much about her the only reason I even wrote this was because there were almost no NarutoxYugao stories and I detest writing and if I can do it so can many of you please put up some narutoxyugao stories also I apologize for any oocness

"Hokage-sama this is bad we've got to get the boy out of Konoha he's not safe here anymore" said Jiraiya

"Jiraiya, Naruto will always be safe in Konoha we must simply be better prepared for Orochimaru next time" replied the Sandaime

"Oh really, I severely doubt that and even if you are what about the villagers dammit, he summoned the Kyuubi to fight that sand bastard, sure it was only Gamabunta under a henge but do you seriously think the villagers would believe that, you know they'll find a way to blame the whole invasion on Naruto"

"I guess you are right Jiraiya but what do you plan to do"

"Let me take the boy with me train him for a while at least until the heat dies down, besides I've got information on an organization thats trying to capture the Jinchuurikis they are a pretty elusive group I haven't been able to find out much about them yet, what I have been able to find out is quite troubling. They are a group made up of S class missing ninjas and among they're ranks is Uchiha Itachi and he's not even the strongest."

"Very well however I doubt Naruto will be as easy to convince so I am going to mark this as an A class mission, there's no way in hell Naruto would turn down a chance to prove his worth on an A class mission, however there's something else"

"What is it?" asked a confused Jiraiya

"Theres an ANBU member, shes sixteen(1) so shes about four years older than Naruto, her boyfriend recently died and I think she could use a little time away from the village"

"Sounds fine, just one question"

"What is it"

"How does she look"

"Dammit Jiraiya, you brought this up so please take it seriously"

"Right, right sorry"

"Good, Inform Naruto about all of this and have him meet me and Yugao at the village gates at 1:00 tonight, it would be best to get him as far from Konoha as we can before anybody notices"

"Agreed see you at 1:00 ja ne:

NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY

(Yugao POV)

"Hayate..."

As the young girl stared at the memorial stone she could help but feel some form of moisture in the corner of her eyes, she was crying

'No ANBU do not cry, ANBU do not show emotions... right, maybe the other guys in her group were right maybe girls didn't belong in ANBU afterall how many woman other than her did you see in ANBU certainly not many.'

She shakily traced her fingers over the name of her fallen love. Suddenly the kunai in left hand looked strangely enticing she held it up in the air admiring the way the sun shone down on it relecting her face onto the blade, but instead of seeing her face she saw the emontionles face of a bear(2) staring back at her. Would anyone actually care, certainly not her comrades, she had no family left, the hokage...hell who was she kidding he probably didn't even know who she was much less care about her, in fact the only person that would give a damn if she died was already dead.

With those final thoughts she brought the kunai up to her throat and plunged the knife forward...

NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY

(Naruto POV)

Naruto had been walking along a road that had long since become familiar to him. The road to the memorial stone he remembered the day Kakashi-sensei had first told him about the stone and he had actually thought that KIA sounded cool. He was looking for Kakahsi-sensei and he knew whenever Kakashi-sensei wasn't on a mission, teaching them, or reading Icha Icha he was at the memorial stone. As he got nearer and nearer to the stone he noticed another figure standing there...

'Judging by the mask she's wearing, the tatoo on her left arm, and that battle armor she's most likely an ANBU' thought Naruto proud of himself for being able to figure that out though even a non-shinobi would have been able to figure out something that obvious

'Why is she staring at that kunai surely she has seen a ton of them before, why would you even need one at the memorial stone unless you were trying to...

'OH SHIT'

Without even thinking Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it straight at the girl effectively knocking the kunai out of her hands just as she was about to plunge the knife into herself

NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY

(Normal POV)

"What the hell do you think you are doing" yelled Naruto

"Don't ignore me dammit I thought ANBU were supposed to be strong,the best of the best, but all I see in front of me is some weak little girl who can't handle a little pain"

"Oh yeah and what do you know about pain boy"

"I know more about pain than alot of people. My entire life people beat me, screamed at me, and isolated me from them and why did they do that, because I saved them, because I keep the Kyuubi sealed"

Yugao gasped as realization dawned on her. Why hadn't she paid more attention to this boy when he saved her, of course it was that boy, Uzumaki Naruto the container for the Kyuubi

"You know Yugao the boy has a point"

Yugao gasped yet again as she heard the voice of the Sandaime behind her

"Hokage-sama I apologize my conduct was...

"Now now, thats enough of that Yugao-chan and Naruto I'm very proud of you, because of your quick thinking you saved the life of one of Konoha's great ANBU, which only leads me to believe that I mad the right choice" said Sarutobi

"Choice... what the hell are you talking about old man

Yugao blanched at the blatant disregard of respect for the hokage and was even more surprised that the hokage smiled at Naruto and beckoned the two to follow him

"I will explain everything later just please follow me" said the sandaime

NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY NxY

1: I am pretty sure she older than this but i wanted to avoid a pedophilic relationship so now shes sixteen

2: I assume its a bear though I'm not sure


End file.
